


You Could Never Really Be Without

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Magic Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Noire has a crush on her best friend's mom. Severa has a crush on her best friend's mom. Tharja is smart enough to know that what needs to be done is bringing two families together into one debaucherous, romantic mess. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Noire/Tiamo | Cordelia, Sallya | Tharja/Serena | Severa
Kudos: 38





	You Could Never Really Be Without

"How is this, mother?" Noire asked, hands gripping Tharja's shoulders hips hammering wildly on back and forth as she tugged her back. "Everything you've been waiting for, right? Just like you wanted?" Her magically grown cock hammered greedily into Tharja's twat, mercilessly thrusting into her with reckless greed and proving herself capable of handling her at her worst. For weeks, Noire had been learning her way around sex thanks to her mother's hand, feverish and ready in the pace she struck, determined to make the most of this pleasure and provide her with everything she craved, hips reckless and wanton.

"Yes, yes, that's incredible!" Tharja gasped, as her daughter’s overgrown magical cock plunged into her greedy twat. Merciless motions pounded faster into her, driving her deeper over the line and subjecting her to such a helpless and messy show of heat that she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. "Just like I taught you. You're amazing!" Tharja had worked so hard at teaching her daughter everything, pushing and challenging her with a readiness to blow herm in and the skills to make it work, driven by wild pressure and the joy of challenging her harder and deeper by the second. She was vigorous, wild, so full of shameless delights and a need to keep pushing, nothing about to hold back the unstoppable joys now of challenging her mother She'd never felt better, and she could think of many more than satisfying lovers who hadn't done as grand a job at fucking her as Noire did now.

"Am I ready for Cordelia?" Noire asked. Hopeful. Greedy. Full of life and vigor and a senseless desire to give in that felt like it was only getting stronger as she let it take hold of her. NO restraint, no focus. Just senseless joy and the thrilling warmth of giving up fully to her needs. Any apprehensions she would have had about fucking her mom had long since melted away after the weeks and the excitement of letting go, of pushing harder at her limits and fucking her senseless, and now, she was happy to give up fully to them, happy to sink into pure joy and into the pleasures tearing her utterly asunder.

'"Gods, yes, you're ready!" Tharja trembled, ached, felt herself give up to the wild thrill of succumbing fully, and she pushed herself deep into the senseless thrill as she let it all go. Her body succumbed, thrashing about under the bliss of giving in. She came, and her words helped push her daughter over the edge with her, both crashing with ecstatic, dizzy bliss into their orgasms, Noire pumping her mother full of cum as she buried herself to the hilt inside her and let sense of restraint simply melt away, with no need for control or sense or calm. The pleasure was as direct as could be, and the joy spoke for itself.

Noire held deep inside her mother. It was hardly the first time she'd cummed inside of her, but these warming, gooey sensations never did get old. She let go of her mother, still pitched over her, shaky and working her hips in slower, more dizzy motions. "That was amazing. Do you really think I'm good enough?'

"I've never been happier to say that you are exactly what you need to be," Tharja purred. Moments of praise for her daughter weren't exactly common, but she was happy now to hold on nonetheless. This time called for it if any time in her life ever did, and she was happy to give up to that, happy to be enamoured with her daughter's skills.

Weeks of effort had been put into this plan, everything laid out with precision and wickedness for one very singular goal: to unite families. That was the nice way to put it. At least, the way Tharja liked to explain it, the way that justified a crash course in teaching her daughter her way around pleasuring another woman and around a huge magical dick ready to pleasure the loins of any woman she sought. And there was one woman in particular who Noire sought, one who Tharja saw as a very interesting opportunity for both of them to get what they needed.

Noire was in love with her best friend's mother. Whenever she looked upon Cordelia, she saw an angel. A tall, long-haired woman of remarkable beauty and kindness. When Noire was in her dark and angry state, she saw an avenging angel soaring in from the skies to reap death. She was a perfect woman in any capacity, and she deserved to be loved, being the mother of her best friend wasn't something she could let interfered with that, and she was afraid of letting these needs take hold of her, craving a chance to indulge and to sink deep into the commotion at any cost. She was a girl with her heart and her eyes for only one woman now.

But fortunately for Noire and her shameful crush, Severa was very clearly obsessed with Tharja. She was always around, and she seemed to be a flustered, hopeless wreck any time her friend's mother was around. Tharja knew that Severa wanted her, and in truth, Tharja was interested in Severa, too. A cute, fiery redhead with an attitude and a nice body. Not as nice as Tharja's, of course, but few bodies could be. Tharja still saw a ripe plaything waiting for her touch, someone who she could indulge in and break down fully, and she wanted her part of it, too. Wanted to bring that mother and daughter to fold into her family with her and her own daughter, to join the four together in an incestuous family with two raven-haired dommes pounding their redheaded playthings into oblivion. It was all either woman wanted, and soon, would be all that the other two could do.

"Thank you so much for helping me with this, mother," Noire whined. "I owe everything to you."

"You do, and you will stay grateful, I'm sure. Now, let's go over the plan for tomorrow again. You're ready for Cordelia to be yours just in time, and I'm glad that you made it in. I didn't know that you would.  
********************************  
Chrom and Sumia's wedding anniversary was a grand banquet. Of course it was. Even all the way out on the front lines of war, the king and the queen wanted to celebrate their anniversary with a grand party, as it was their friends who helped bring them together. It would be a boost to morale, a chance for everyone to celebrate and share in the love, everything set up to perfectly announce the grand joys that everyone hoped could hold them. Tables were laid out for a feast, wine brought, as hunters and cooks and vintners from a nearby town were paid to provide the stage for a downright grand spectacle.

A spectacle that had Cordelia in a state of absolute dismay. She wanted to be happy for her best friend. She always wanted that. But what she wanted and what she was didn't always connect as she would have liked them to. The wine got to her, compromised her in ways that she hadn't been compromised in a long time. Brought emotions surging to the forefront as she sat off to the side, far away from her best friend at the head of the table. It was by her own choice, a way to avoid the unfortunate truths and frustration of what she was dealing in now. The frustration came on hot and sudden, and Cordelia' reasonable escape was of course to recede into her drinks, to fall deeper into the wine bottle and hope it might save her from the terror of the situation.

It made things. She went through a whole body before she felt like she was a volatile mess, who couldn't stay here any longer lest she completely unravel. She was alone, worried, down deep in her alcohol and struggling to keep herself there. She didn't want to run, but she didn't want to flee from her best friend's anniversary party. That wasn't a good look, either. It would draw attention, she knew it.

But that was Noire's chance to make her move. She advanced upon Cordelia, readily taking up an empty seat beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked in hushed tones, bringing an arm around Cordelia's shoulder. The tipsy woman leaned in against her on instinct alone, tightening up as she pressed up to the softness of Noire's inviting touch, a body welcoming her, urging her to relax, and she wasn't exactly in a position to argue with it all.

"No," Cordelia said. She wasn't sure why she was saying as much out loud to Noire. It was an offer of honesty and acceptance that made her feel low; this was her friend’s daughter. She shouldn't have been seeking comfort from her, shouldn't have been sharing these frustrations with her of all people. But she couldn't help it. Noire's warm, soft embrace had her melting.

Noire already knew Cordelia's weakness. Most people did already, to be fair, but hearing Severa complain again and again about her mother's Chrom obsession had Noire very certain and very confident in what she had to do. "You seem like you could use a shoulder to cry on. Or maybe, someone to keep you company." Her hand slipped into Cordelia's lap. "Why don't we go back to my tent? I promise, I'll take your mind off of things."

It was wrong to say yes. Cordelia had the faintest sense of that even given how much these feelings were taking her. But she was oddly, infuriatingly ready to just accept it. "I... Yes. Yes, that sounds good." She accepted it, rising up with her Noire and accepting the offer of someone to take her away from this. She got up and walked away with Cordelia, not actually intent on bringing her to her own tent, but to her mother's, just as the plan dictated.

Which was important, because when Severa came around to found her mother and try to drag her back to her tent so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of everyone--and embarrass Severa in turn--and found Cordelia no longer there, she had questions. The people who sat near Cordelia said that Noire came by, but nobody was paying enough attention to know anything more than that they left together. Nobody heard what was said.

"What is she doing with Noire?" Baffled and storming with indignant fever off to seek out Cordelia and Noire, Severa checked first at two places, the most logical possible locations for her mother and her best friend to be: their tents. Which unfortunately, were on near-opposite ends of the camp. She decided to check Cordelia's first, wondering if maybe Noire had just helped the inebriated woman back and left it there. It was a nice though, and Severa hoped it was one that would pan out as she headed there, only to find it empty. Cursing and snarling, she headed then to Noire's. She didn't know what she was running into as the idea of why her mother would be there filled her head, but what was actually happening didn't for a moment occur to her. That would have been insane, nigh on stupid. Impossible.

When she reached Noire's tent, Severa found nothing. Still. "Fucking hells, where are they?" she asked, stomping her foot, drawing back in feverish tension and looking around. "That doesn't make any sense. Where are either of you?" She kicked at an outcropped root in a burst of frustration and tension, Severa genuinely confused and unsure how else to respond to her wild frustrations, a rise of tension and worry searing up through her.

But right on command, Tharja was there to surprise her, slipping in from the side with a big, wicked smirk. "You seem like you can use a clearer head," she said, coming in from behind, placing her hands onto Severa's shoulders, and immediately, the tempestuous redhead clenched up in surprise. The merest caress made Severa's whole body tighten, going still as Tharja’s hands grasped her shoulders. "I can take you totem, if you promise to calm yourself down."

"Tharja," Severa whimpered. She was shaken by the mere grasp of the witch's hand upon her shoulders. The unspeakable, unbelievable beauty that Tharja with kept her dizzy, kept her hungry and unable to control her hazy and hungry needs, desires that she just had to lean into as her whole body throbbed to life. "DO you know where they are?" She asked in shaky and panicked overtures, eager to learn where, eager to find out as she shook under this heat, and as Tharja drifted away, she followed, almost entranced.

Tharja's cape hugged her generous curves as she walked, highlighting her plump ass and keeping Severa's eyes locked onto it and onto the sway of her ample hips as she followed blindly after her like a needy puppy. Severa wasn't proud of herself, but she owed every bit of the realization she was attracted to women to Tharja. When she was young, she laid eyes on the beauty and just knew she wanted her, and coming back to the past, she found Tharja looked the same, not younger, but ageless, and now suddenly much closer in age to Severa's. Maybe not close enough to make it acceptable, but enough to make her crave her. She followed blindly after, not realizing what she was stumbling into.

"Is this your tent?" Severa asked. She watched the dark mage remain infuriatingly cryptic, standing firm and statuesque. Severa sighed, rolling her eyes and bursting forward. "I’ll go in," she said, hands going up in the air as she accepted the idea of whatever awaited her. She pushed open the flaps and stepped forward, and nothing in the world could have prepared Severa for what she found.

Cordelia lay atop a bed half-naked, in a state of indecent undress with Noire right on top of her, also halfway undressed. With the archer lying atop her and pushing her lips with a fairly aggressive vigor against her, Cordelia in turn melted, hands grasping at Noire's plump chest, groping her without a care. "You're right, this was an amazing idea," she cooed, falling deeper into the warmth and the devotion of letting herself give in. Fiery pulses of need and shaky want kept her hungry, kept her so hot and so desperate that she didn't care how much losing herself to making out with her daughter's friend was, she just had to let it happen.

"Mom?" Severa shrieked. "No, stop, what are you doing? Noire, why are you naked on top of my mom?" Stomping her foot, Severa demanded attention, and used that attention to stomp around and make a scene, as Severa did. Loud and angry and full of panic, she couldn't believe her eyes and she wanted answers. "Get off of her at once, Noire. You fucking seduced my mother away from a party at a time where she was vulnerable and hmmmph--"

Tharja dragged Severa off of her high horse and into a kiss, holding tight against her as she silenced her redhead with firm affection, confident that it would wear down her complaints and leave Severa more receptive to the idea of letting go. She held her in place, meeting her and holding on firm, letting Severa lose herself to the gooey frustration of her appetites. A hand went between Severa's legs, starting to fondle her through her clothes and make a very forward scene of her intentions. It was a chance to hold Severa in place and tease her, to wear her down and deprive her of sense. And it worked, Severa's rant melting away and the commotion leaving her weak enough to end up shoved onto the bed right beside her mother.

"You and my daughter are just the same," Tharja said, climbing on top of Severa, straddling her and sitting over her, hand caressing along the flush cheek going as red as her hair. "You both lust after each others' mothers. You aren't subtle about what you want, Severa. You're an unruly girl with a big mouth, so it's easy to tell when you're off balance. Now go on, my dear. Tell me what you think of me."

The hand caressing along her cheek drifted down to begin undoing the buttons on Severa's top. Her whole body was tight with surprise and confusion, a hopeless, clumsy need fogging up her mind and leaving her unable to understand as the words bubbled up to the surface whether she wanted them to or not. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and I want you to dominate me and make me your pet." Her eyes widened in utter shock as she let it all spill out, let the words follow. "W-wait, no, I d--" A single finger pushing into her mouth silenced her, Severa staring at the long, slender digit as it pushed in and her lips wrapped around it in almost immediate acceptance, a surrender that shook her for how easily it hit.

"That's a good girl," Tharja said, continuing to undress Severa, stopping to unclasp her cape as well and begin to loosen her own clothes. "We're going to be a family now. The four of us. And I want you to be a good little girl and not cause any problems, do you understand?"

Severa and Tharja were in short order just as half-naked as the other two, and she pushed down against her, starting to kiss her with fiery delight. It was different than Noire's, but equal in intensity. Where Noire adored Cordelia in sweet, careful caresses and romantic passion, Tharja's intentions were darker. More wicked. She kissed with authority, dominating Severa's mouth and keeping her having to learn the hard way just how intense she could be, how wicked her love was. It was a storm, but one Severa welcomed.

The two redheads lay side by side, making out with the women on top of them, and as fingers reached between their legs, they accepted it Cordelia's skirt was tugged up over her taut ass and her white panties were pulled slowly down. Her thighs spread out, and accepted the steady caress of Noire's fingers back and forth along her folds, teasing her and leaning into the commotion with hungry desires. "You're so gentle," Cordelia moaned, feeling the steady rush of delight and desire washing across her. It was intense, and she welcomed the insanity. All of it.

Noire had been taught by her mother how to finger, and spent a long time getting it down pat, long nights of 'practice' that were definitely just excuses for incestuous indulgence, but which now felt like welcome opportunities to give in, laying upon Cordelia the want and the affection that she hoped would melt her and leave her readily accepting of pure bliss. Nothing could have made Cordelia happier now than to be adored, and Noire was ready to step into that position, ready to make her burn with radiant joy and a hungry, focused delight that translated into dizzy bliss. The archer focused on kisses and on steadily guiding her fingers into her, tending to Cordelia with all the ready, focused attention her mother had coached her with. She was prepared, confident, ready to do whatever it took to make Cordelia feel good.

"I've waited a long time to do this," Noire confessed, happily keeping up the thrill of losing herself in these kisses, full of needy affection and hazy, creeping delight, a hunger that could keep her focused and giving up deeper. "I want to make sure you feel good, and if there is anything I can do to help you feel good, please, let me know. I'll do anything for you." She wanted to make sure that Cordelia understood, that she was comfortable. That she was accepting of anything she offered, and the opportunity was quickly spiraling out of control and far away from sense. It was beautiful surrender. Immaculate need.

As the fingers pumped into her dripping pussy, Cordelia felt like she had forgotten all about her problems, all about her troubles. She didn't know why she was sad, just that she wasn't sad any longer, that what she needed in life was to simply melt under these loving caresses and let herself fall victim to pure bliss. The joy didn't feel like it could be stopped, and she was happy to keep embracing it, to accept that what she needed was the woman on top of her and nothing else. Nobody else. It was a comforting thought that enveloped her and felt like it would consume all reason if she wanted to let it, and she wanted it so badly.

Over beside them was a very different story. Tharja's fingers pumped with reckless vigor into Severa's slick folds, pumping wildly back and forth to fill her, as she pushed the redhead against the bed and kissed her with almost vicious intent. She was recklessly dominant, pushing her harder and demanding from her so much more than she was able to deal with, falling ever lower and losing any shred of sense to the confusion and the fever, a commotion meant to drive her into a frenzy she wasn't going to be able to come back from. "I want you to learn your place," she said, in contrast to hr daughter's sappiness.

And learn her place Severa did. Moaning out in wild, senseless shivers of bliss, she found herself happily under Tharja's touch, every submissive instinct inside of her responding readily to the aggression she received, to the biting and nibbling at her chin and her neck, marking her with little nips that further cemented that Tharja was in control here. "I've wanted you to make me yours forever," she confessed, unable to hold back the shaky truths and the desires that she was unable to resist. She didn't know how to deal with how shameless and foggy and helpless she felt, she just knew she wanted more of it.

Every dizzy, helpless rush of pleasure that Severa showed off was reason enough for Tharja to keep pumping her fingers away at her slick hole, to subjecting her to a growing rush of dizzy pleasures and heats that didn't want to let up on her. She was in control now, absolute dominance over this girl and her helpless body, and Tharja wanted to make sure she got the most out of that, pushing her limits harder, challenging her to stay intact and deal with all these messes while definitely not giving her the chance to hold onto herself.

Side by side, mother and daughter were brought to the crashing peak of pure bliss by daughter and mother. In different ways, they were both helpless, both falling into a state of delirious bliss, of surrender they could give in to and be happy to accept. Their bodies twisted under this joy, Severa's head rolling back and Cordelia pushing harder into the thrill of kissing Noire, both girls helpless and dizzy and begging for more as they fell victim to their own runaway desires and gave up completely. They made messes of the women’s hands, left them sticky and dripping as they felt themselves give up to fully to pure confusion, and they relished in the shaky delights that came with it.

Delights that were only just beginning, as Tharja drew back from Severa, Noire refollowing with her. Both buxom, dark haired women stood there, staring down at their more slender redhead counterparts. "This one is going to be a wonderful surprise," Tharja bragged, as she drew a hand upward and begin to incant, weaving a spell upon the situation and leaving both redheads to stare up in dizzy, uncertain excitement at what was coming.

Both Noire and Tharja grew cocks. Absolutely massive, colossal shafts, bursting forward from their legs and making both redheads gasp indecent panic as the twitching shafts stood over them.

"Gawds, how is it so big?" Severa screamed.

Beside her, Cordelia was stunned into speechlessness, able only to express noises and confusions as she watched in awe.

"We've been practicing with these," Noire bragged. "If we're going to be an incestuous family, some of us will need to bring in the cocks. Mother and I are ready to do that, and fuck you like you both deserve." Climbing up onto the bed, she grabbed Cordelia's legs and spread them apart.

"We have the endurance needed to blow your minds," Tharja promised as she tugged Severa back a bit, lining her up so her head and her mother's were level, before tugging one of her legs into the air and pulling it over her shoulder.

Penetration with each of these cocks was more than the redheads were ready for, but they weren't given much time to think on the matter as the oversized dicks pushed their ways forward and filled them with abrupt, confident strokes and something vicious to prove. Noire was a lot gentler than her mother, but both cocks were still pushing without much tenderness or care into holes not ready for them, making Cordelia and Severa cry out loudly as they were filled and as the cocks began to push their limits, tending to both of them with little restraint or sense. The pleasure was wicked, immediate, and they were both hopelessly at the mercy now of absolute surrender as they gave themselves in.

"It's so fucking big," Severa whined, continuing to not find herself capable of much else to say as Tharja fucked her with deep and vicious intent. She was dizzy and aimless, confused by the feelings that ripped through her, buy sensations that demanded from her a whole lot more than she was ready to offer, and she struggled to think clearly as these worries surged across her. She needed clarity, and instead of that, she received senseless slams, a meaty cock filling her and pushing her limits, driving her into a senseless, feverish delirium that she wasn't build to handle, but therein lay the excitement of letting go of everything she had waiting within her. "I can't take it all!'

"Yes, you can," Tharja groaned, as she drove stubbornly forward, each thrust filling Severa with more cock, testing her limits and indulging rougher in this delight, as she reached over for Noire's mouth and tugged her into a kiss, too. A sloppy, aggressive rush of adoration that had her showing off the wicked intentions waiting within her. She was unstoppable now, pushing on without a care and without any sense of how to keep herself under control. "You can, and you will. You'll take my cock, and you'll accept that nobody has ever fucked you as hard before."

Beside her, Noire was much more careful and restrained. 'I hope this doesn't hurt, but I can't hold myself back," she whined. "You're so beautiful, and I want to make you feel good, I just hope I'm doing a good job!" She whimpered and heaved, completely in control but acting like a kicked puppy, which left Cordelia all the more confused but still determined to lean into this mess and be supportive. She held strong, reassuring her with firm words and loving caresses that she was doing great, hands all over her body as she tended to Noire and laid onto her ample amounts of attention and love, wanting only to see her pleasures through.

"You're fine, darling," she cooed. It was tough, her body tense and her breath ragged. The cock filled her up so much, pushed into her rougher than she was ready to handle, but she found that she was happy to give in to it, happy to let the pleasure take her by storm. She wanted to understand, and even with a marked lack of clarity or sense, she was happily on her way to receiving that satisfaction, letting the pleasures set her aflame and pushing her harder over the edge. "Your cock's a lot--nngh, a lot bigger than any other I've had before. But I want to feel good, so you can keep fucking me. I'm ready for it, please, show me what you can do."

Severa reached for her mother's hand, clenching it tightly for stability as she heaved and shivered through this dizzy bliss. Every whine she let out was drunk on this growing pleasure, on a commotion driving her deeper into a state of frenzied, slavish surrender growing wilder and more desperate as she let it take her. "I want to be made int your perfect lover," she whined, pleading opportunity and for surrender as she let herself give in completely.

There was no holding back now; Tharja was ready, on the war path and challenging Severa with her thrusts, not leaving any doubt or any softness in the wake of how her cock brutally slammed into it. "You'll be my perfect lover," she cooed. "You all will." It was with dramatic flair and an expecting, ready joy that she pulled her daughter into a kiss with her, meeting Noire, who all too happily met the affection. Cordelia and Severa were horribly unprepared for the show of mother and daughter affection, sloppy kisses that filled both with questions they were about to find unanswered, amid dizzy throws into deeper, hastening bliss.

Neither knew how to feel about what they were looking at, but as the thrusts kept up and the meaty cocks stretched and challenged them both, the overwhelming thrill of being fucked harder kept them both in a sense of warming delight, amenable to the utter insanity before them, as insane as it was. They watched this burst of mother-daughter affection, this show of desire rising hotter and clinging to them as they succumbed to the temptation, and as much as they wanted to understand, they just had to accept that they were hopeless, stuck in a fascinate sense of molten surrender plunging them both down to the very core of acceptance.

The pleasure reached its breaking point. An orgasm that hit them both, left them crying out and turning toward one another. Severa made the first move, hastily shoving against her mother's lips and meeting the kiss as she threw herself all in on this incestuous family plan, meeting with clumsy delight as she accepted pure need. Cordelia was right there with her, aflame with decadent lusts and a need to continue falling deeper that served these needs and kept them both aflame, wanting each other too strongly to bear while they let themselves give in. They came so hard that they forgot all about the fact the girls fucking them hadn't cummed yet, which made it all the more exciting to be filled.

The magical cocks were big. Their cum loads matched. Severa and Cordelia were filled with so much hot, sticky spunk that they came again, mewling and heaving through the kisses as they fell into pure submission and surrender, lost to the shaky joys of getting used and ravaged, pushed into the brink of senseless desire and loving every second of this commotion. Neither girl had cummed again so quickly back to back, but the joy of having Noire and Tharja's huge cocks buried deep inside of them was absolute submission, and neither could get enough.

Which was good, because they were swiftly rolled onto their stomachs, swiftly tugged into position for even more, and there was no shame or restraint in the way they pushed on.

"We're going to break you down all night," Tharja promised, keeping Severa impaled on her cock as she turned her around, like she had her stuck on a spit and was just tugging her into something she wasn't bored of yet. Her utterly vicious and wicked dominance knew no end, and she was happy to keep pushing, starting right back up with more brutal thrusts as she failed to miss a beat. She was steady, determined, keeping Severa hooked on her cock and falling deeper into the throes of panic as she struggled under this mess, under a shameless pulse of something too wicked and too grand to believe.

Noire was a bit more tender, drawing back from Cordelia, leaning forward to kiss her shoulders and to adore her as she fed her cock back into Cordelia, but as she pulled back upright, she was fierce and reckless, thrusts driving her into a state of dizzy thrills too grand to know how to handle. Her hips weren't able to slow down or hold back, and as she resumed fucking Cordelia, she tugged her mother hungrily back into more kisses, unable to contain herself or restrain the desperate glee taking her by complete storm.

Cordelia found herself just as unfocused and as frantic as her daughter, as she grabbed her by the hair and tugged her back into more kisses, taking the initiative this time. "Is this the kind of family you want to be?" She asked that while deep in the midst of ramming her tongue into her daughter's mouth and surrender all sense and all sanity to the singular joy of losing all control, pushing in harder against Severa and challenging her to try and keep herself together.

"Gods, yes," she whined, shaky and dizzy as she clung to Cordelia, arm reaching over her back while their women leaned over the, mounting their bodies and ramming harder into their pussies. There didn't feel like a whole lot of sense to be found in this reckless, dizzy mess of pleasure, a show of heat rising up hotter and greedier by the second, pushing them both to try and keep themselves together while steadily falling deeper, deeper victim to the commotion. It kept hitting them just right, kept challenging them to hold themselves together, and they weren't sure they wanted to not unravel. "I want to love you as much as I can."

The shameless, clumsy indulgence of kissing each other hard, mother and daughter pairs lost to the pleasure of kissing while fucking or getting fucked, brought Severa and Cordelia into what Noire and Tharja had been living as a norm for some time now. It was wild and messy and detached from anything normal. That was what made it so fun, what kept their bodies giving in, lost to the joy and the commotion of giving up faster to this mess. This was a family unit like no other, an unrestrained, clumsy rush of commotion and wickedness that left nothing but searing bliss in its wake. This was raw. Wild. Perfect.

Tharja was happy to push the fever and the delight of keeping the pleasure up, pounding on messier and demanding of her everything. She kept pushing faster and greedier through the dominance of her new lover, pushing harder at Severa's limits and demanding so much of her, pushing her to give in faster and rougher, demanding that she submit and succumb fully. Brutal thrusts focused on pushing Severa's limits, challenging her body and making her push harder into her kiss, as each slam filled her, stretched her. Tharja wanted to put to the test just how ready Severa was to be dominated into perfection, and she would get to the bottom of those limits, no matter how deep it ran.

Noire had a much more sensual pace here. She wouldn't have even fucked Cordelia prone bone were she not following the plan her other laid out; Tharja was the one who made the calls, and since Noire had lost her virginity mere weeks ago to her mother, she was happy to keep giving up to that guidance. It brought her prowess, brought her amazing experiences, and now, it brought her the woman she loved pinned beneath her, tight folds wrapped around her greedy cock as she thrust fester and harder forward, unable to control herself and not caring about anything but pure, fiery surrender.

For Severa and Cordelia, this was bliss, Severa learning submission and Cordelia feeling a loving touch deeper into her than she could have ever imagined. This didn't need to make sense, but she was happy to let it take her by storm, eager to learn the hard way what unraveling joys she could find in being fucked by this huge cock. Nothing else mattered to her now, just a feverish desire to embrace her worst, most shameless indulgences. Everything else would fall into place. Together, lost to kisses and a sloppy, aimless mess of pure delight, the girls were a bit more prepared to face the orgasms surging through them.

With savage thrusts forward, Noire and Tharja happily let loose a messy flood of spunk into them, pumping both of them full of cum, leaving them screaming an heaving in bliss as they let themselves go. The pumping of more messy, thick cum flooding their holes pushed Severa and Cordelia, through their kisses, into bliss, a shaky rush of pleasures surging across them and demanding everything. They were unstoppable and helpless, clumsy delights pushing through them and driving them hard over the edge. Nothing sensible, nothing sane. Just pleasure. Just more of that intoxicating rush of desire.

"We're a family now," Noire cooed, dragging Cordelia up into her lap with her, lifting her off of her dick only to tug her back down again onto it, leaving her to sit atop her, face to face, and pushing in with kisses, almost jealous about how much more of her mother's lips Severa has been able to taste in these past few moments than her. She was ready to change that thoroughly. "And I'm so happy. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. Cordelia, I love you, please accept me!"

As her hips began to rise and Cordelia gave in to the pleasure of starting to actually act in the midst of this wild sex, Cordelia was unable to help herself. She worked happily up and down, leaning forward to meet that affection, hands grasping Noire's shoulders for support so she could ride out this beautiful and insane moment. "I love you too," she whined, overwhelmed with emotion but finally finding someone who understood. Someone who could love her and calm her down, soothe her hurts and quell her loneliness. Noire was not the person she ever could have thought would do it for her, but she was unable to resist this need. "Noire, my darling, I want to be yours. I want to be a family with you and your mother. I want to be your lover."

Noire let out wild squeals of delight, pushing forward and peppering kisses all over Cordelia's face, a dizzy deluge of affection and delight, something she wanted more of. She needed to go lower, pushing along her body, going down her neck and onto her breasts, modest and petite but no less afraid of loving them thoroughly. Her hands reached lower, grabbing Cordelia's long, sleek legs and urging them around her waist, tugging them into position and demanding so much more of this pleasure. Hazy, chaotic bliss kept the moment hot, kept the pleasure high, and Cordelia gave herself hopelessly up to the bliss and commotion of giving in fully. "You make me so happy. I promise, I won't disappoint you!"

Severa was lifted off of the bed and turned around too, but it was as Tharja stood upright, and she kept the redhead impaled on her cock, guiding her into a position with her arms going around her. "Pathetic little flesh puppet," she snarled, staring Severa in the and demeaning her as powerful thrusts began to shake her to her core, a standing fuck with her hands dug into Severa's taut, round ass. "Do you like being stuffed full of my cock? I bet you do. You must be so happy I haven't taken it out of you since it went in. Do you like being the cockwarmer of this family?'

As she was slammed into and bounced up ad down the rigids cock, Severa remained a clumsy wreck of babbling heat, dizzily giving in harder, moaning through the delight as she was ravaged in senseless overtures of greed and delight. "Yes," she replied, cock drunk and giving up to everything demanded of her. Severa didn't feel able to think clearly, and she was helpless under this heat, a clumsy plunge deeper as the merciless slams rocked her to her very core, challenged Severa with a commotion and a fever so brutal and so aimless that she just had to give in to it, had to let herself be ruled by this cock. "Yes, I want to be your cockwarmer. I want to be whatever you want me to be, mistress!"

"Mistress?" Tharja laughed, loosening her grip on one of Severa's cheeks to bring her hand crashing down across it. "I like the name. You've been a filthy little slut with that dirty mind, haven't you? Imagining all the ways I could dominate you. I'm sure you've called that name out while thinking about me with your hand between your legs. But your fingers won't be able to do anything for you now that my cock has ruined your cunt. You belong to me, and you're so happy, aren't you?"

Severa kept whining in the affirmative, kept giving up to the pleasure and embracing the clumsy joy of agreeing wholeheartedly with that sentiment, with the idea that all she wanted was to keep giving up. Tharja's brutality kept her unable to think straight, and Severa didn't care how clumsy it was or how much she wasn't able to think clearly. She needed more of this amazing cock and more of the wild thrills of being challenged with brutal joy and something too wild to believe. Each thrust shook her, as the third round with her pussy let just as amazing as the first two. Maybe even more rich, more wild. She was pushed harder into surrender, a blazing mess of pleasure she couldn't believe, and Severa craved more. Her body was excited, lit up with pleasures making her give in fully.

At their different respective paces and into absolute bliss, both couplings crashed into pleasure at the same time, howling out in unified joy as they gave in, as their bodies met in wild pleasure. Cordelia pushed herself happily down onto Noire between a rush of compliments and affections, while Severa was impaled atop Tharja’s cock and called a dirty slut who had to be punished. It brought them to the same point, receiving their third creampies in a row and feeling like they were too full of cum to think clearly, but that didn't stop them at all. They shuddered through this, thrashing atop the cocks of their lovers and breaking down happily through this joy.

Tharja was swift in demanding more. She lifted Severa finally up off of her cock, ending the trio of orgasms that she pushed her to without pulling back for a moment, swiftly turning her around and hooking her arms in under her legs. "Bite down on something," she warned her, giving Severa no time to prepare in any practical purpose for the sensation of being slammed down onto her cock and filled with a raw, brutal slam up into her. Severa shrieked, not ready at all for the senseless pulse of wickedness, the shrieking heat that rushed through her as her body was subjected to brutality.

"Too big!" Severa screamed, as the hands locked behind her neck and Tharja subjected her in brutal slams down onto her cock to a fierce full nelson anal. "But pl-please don't stop fucking me. I promise, I'll learn to take it. My ass is ready for you to do whatever you want to it!" She was needy, desperate for attention, clumsily keeping up the pace as she shook under this brutal attention, falling lower into a state of senseless panic so grand that she didn't know why she would have wanted this to stop. The brutal slamming of the cock so deep into her was insanity, but she wanted to let it keep consuming her. "Mistress!"

"Pathetic, greedy little slut," Tharja snarled, keeping up the reckless treatment and admiring how helpless her lover was against all of it. Tharja was unstoppable here, knowing she held control in her hands and knowing she was able to keep her falling deeper. he wanted to break Severa down fully, and she knew she had her chance to, knew she was losing ground harder and faster and without sense. She just kept thrusting, confident in the sensations, certain she'd have this shattered, mewling fuckpet readily serving her whenever she wanted. Her dark and vulgar intentions were powerful, so primal and so wicked that she didn't care about what it took or what she had to do to get there. She just wanted to control.

Over to the side, Noire was much more careful in her taking of Cordelia's ass. The redhead was down on her hands and knees, bent forward and readily offering her backside up to the oversized cock, which pushed deep into it and challenged her with so much commotion and fever, but Noire was much more careful about pushing into it. "Your ass is so perfect," she gasped, caressing the cheeks, fondling them and admiring their curve, their shape, the taut definition of strong muscle that made it so remarkable. "I'm so glad you're letting me do this. I've always wanted to pleasure you here, and I never thought I'd have a cock to do it with, but this is everything I want!"

"It's everything I want too, darling," Cordelia whined. Shaky and helpless pleasures kept her falling deeper, demanding from her so much feverish surrender, and she relented again and again to these terms, loving the joys that came with this mess, savouring how amazing it could feel to so completely succumb. All the worries of the night, every reason to drink, each last glimpse of regret, all melted away as Noire fucked her. As the combination of a big cock and hasty thrusts with the deep, abiding affection of someone who truly cared. Genuine adoration felt so sparse now for Cordelia, but Noire meant it. It helped fuel her.

Back and forth her hips went, shoving to meet every thrust into her ass. The taut cheeks trembled as she took this feverish delight, as the cock filled her up and pushed her harder over the edge, gave her something she could savour in eternal, unraveling bliss, not caring what she had to do to keep giving in to this, just wanting to burn her up. Cordelia was happy now. Happier than she had ever been, and she knew she was on the path to bliss as she allowed herself to give in so fully. Everything was working out perfectly for Noire and Cordelia, keeping them both giving in harder, deeper, losing ground to this aimless pleasure and accepting that nothing could feel as good as the wicked and wild joy o letting themselves give in completely.

Another surge of orgasms across the room brought on pure noise, and Severa led the pack, outright screaming as she came, heaving and thrashing back and forth in reckless pulses of pure glee and wild delight. Desire seized her and would not let go, her eyes rolling back as the helpless redhead broke entirely, and Tharja creampieing her ass was just a cherry on top. On the bed, Noire held Cordelia tight and leaned over to kiss her shoulders and adore her as she let go too, filling up the helpless wreck of a girl taking the loads, thrashing about in dizzy bliss as she gave in completely. No time to hold back, no restraint. Just a messy cream filling fed to her desperate hole that had her singing out in wild delight, lost to the pleasure and bucking faster back and forth as she let this messy fog rule her. She was unstoppable.

Tharja dragged Severa over to the bed as she and Noire lay on their backs, massive cocks standing rigid at attention and demanding treatment. Cordelia had hearts in her eyes. Severa did too, though in different ways. The mother was overjoyed and full of love she wanted to share, the daughter was simply a broken, babbling whore in need of attention. Both were united in love for their new partner, though, dizzily knelt before the women, staring at the twitching, ready cocks. Tharja had planned everything perfectly, and now, dizzy, compromised, hopeless, the pleasures were there to be indulged in, blatant and revelrous and detached from anything sane. It was just how things were. Right. Pleasurable.

Cordelia moved forward first. Maybe she was just a bit more able to organize her thoughts into something she could understand, as she pushed forward, grasping the base of Noire's cock and starting to lick up and down the shaft in ready delight. "You should just lie back and let me take care of you for a moment," she purred. "Let me worship this amazing cock and thank you for everything you've done to make me feel good." She was dizzy and aimless, pushing on with reckless glee through the wild pleasure of breaking down all reason. As she did so, she stared with shaky, adoring glee up toward Noire, full of feverish, passionate need and a desire that felt too great to be real, too powerful to be resisted.

It was impossible for Noire to not burn with shaky, excitable bliss as she was accepted and adored so thoroughly. The hungry mouth paying loving treatment to her cock brought her so much pleasure and relief, so much excitement she didn't feel she had a choice but to writhe through in shows of greedy delight and demanding fire. No time to hold back, no sense of resisting this clumsy pressure. After being worried about being accepted for so long, the pleasure of having Cordelia wholeheartedly love her and push on harder against all of this pleasure made her incapable of controlling herself.

Beside her, Severa had a much more shameless and forward need to give in, as she shoved forward, not even grasping the cock as she rubbed her face all over Tharja's dick, starting to lick and kiss all over it, slobbering in sloppy devotion and letting the pleasure rise hard up within her. Severa felt unstoppable, hopeless, full of pleasure and heated, aching greed she was able to keep pushing into, keep losing herself to deeper and harder as her body succumbed. No restraint, no patience. Just the reckless need to worship this huge cock and adore Tharja with the desire and delight of letting herself give in. Back and forth licks up and down the cock slathered it in affection and desire aplenty. "I'm ready to serve you, mistress," she whined, utterly hooked on Tharja and on her amazing cock.

Lying back with a smug, confident delight and hungry stares down upon the needy service she slathered her in, each greedy push into pleasure with a focused desire to let go, a helpless plunge into ready want and a foggy, clueless sense of undying heat. She kept licking, kissing, servicing this cock without a care and allowing pleasure to take her by storm. She had waited so long for a moment like this, for a girl like Severa to serve her in reverent, greedy joy, and now that she had it, Cordelia was happy to find just how grand and how wild the pleasure could truly be. "You're learning your place," she cooed, delighted in the messy treatment she received, in the pleasure of having Severa all over her cock in such a messy state of sloppy lust, desperate and greedy, so slutty it almost seemed too grand to be true.

Side by side, Cordelia and Severa both worshiped cock in shameless overtures that showed off what they truly needed. There was no denying the pleasure now aching through them, demanding that they let themselves go and embrace their wildest desires. The haste and the chaos behind this mess was so intense and so grand that they didn't feel able to clear their thoughts or think straight through this frenzied mess, and they simply had to keep pursuing the delight, had to let themselves sink steadily deeper into this wild heat. Looking at one another, a little flare came over them.

"I bet I can suck dick better than you," Severe sneered, still, even in her hazy rush of desire to outdo her mother.

"Show me," Cordelia said, smile widening as she pushed down and readied herself for pure excitement now, a reckless exhilaration past sense and demanding from her way too much to know how to function.

Both threw themselves down the cocks, forcing their way into slobbering and gagging down the oversized cocks of their lovers, deepthroating them and embracing pure bliss. Clumsy, aimless desire left them both wanting, heads bobbing up and down along the shafts in shameless shows of devotion. Their throats spasmed and struggled under this mess, thick strands of drool coating Noire and Tharja's laps, cocks twitching and dripping pre-cum down the redheads' abused throats as they kept pushing on. After spending all their time working, Tharja and Noire were happy to enjoy something lazy and slow, the rabid back and forth of heads servicing their dicks while they simply relaxed and savoured the gooey thrill of getting pushed on harder and needier.

Fucking their faces down onto the meaty pricks and abandoning all sense, the unrestrained bliss of pushing forward and losing themselves continued on mercilessly, refusing to hold back the crazed, chaotic pleasures that had them losing control, spiraling out into dismay and fever as they fell ever lower, sinking into joys too wild to believe, and too wicked to want to slow down. They were unashamed and unafraid, pushing harder against the pleasure and against the dizzy, throbbing heat of giving in. With insatiable desire and delight, they let their bodies serve only for the pleasure of the women before them, Cordelia in wild gratefulness, Severa with deep, hazy submission. Both were completely focused only on pleasure and on letting go, and they weren't afraid of giving up to all of it.

To lie back and be served brought Noire and Tharja wild delight, and as the throats spasmed and massaged around their cocks, regardless of the way they came on, the pleasure kept them sinking deeper, needier and hotter, letting the creeping heats and needs get the better of them. They were helpless, wanton, so full of desire and delight too wicked to believe. They were rapidly inching toward orgasm, unable to keep themselves in place and under a shred of control, falling into pleasure faster and losing ground to the mess of desire that seized them both.

When the cocks erupted, both Severa and Cordelia tried to hold on, gripping firm against the bed as cum gushed into their mouths and pushed them into a struggle and a mess of desire that wouldn't stop. The pressure was too much to swallow, and as they drew back, cum dripped from their mouths, more erupting jizz splattering across their faces. Amid the two orgasmic moans of the women hosing them down, the redheads gave in fully, accepting the mess and calling out in indecent delight while they received these facials, amazed by how much cum these magic cocks could give. And they still had plenty more discovery to make, too. Climbing up quickly into their laps, the girls turned around to sit in their lovers' laps, grinding their asses up against the cocks and preparing to go again.  
*************************  
Cordelia leaned over her sleeping lover, planting a kiss onto her cheek. Noire shivered, stirred, groaning in surprise as she looked up, eyes opening to see Cordelia, her usually immaculate hair a frazzled mess, dried cum all over her face, but wearing the biggest smile she'd ever let anyone see. "Good morning, darling," she cooed, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Last night really happened." Noire was in disbelief over the idea, but happily met these sweet kisses, amazed and overjoyed, happy it was happening, happy to let these pleasures keep taking her, happy to allow herself to succumb to this morning affection, a welcome change from the normal that held her back.

"It did. And I loved it so much that I think I want to start quickly up on this." She eased her way down, kissing along Noire’s body, atop her breasts, down to her flaccid cock and paying it plenty of kisses and adorations to try and stir it into waking. She wasn't subtle about her motions, getting the dick rock hard having her ready now to give in to this, making it rise up until it was as hard as it was the night before. Then, she drew back, settling onto her hands and knees, ass up in the air and offering herself up to her. "Come fuck me again, darling."

Noire was upon her lover in seconds, scrambling forward to grasp at Cordelia's hips and begin to thrust onward in wild, feverish expressions of pure need. Steady, unflinching desire that compromised every sense of reason. If Cordelia wanted to fuck this early in the morning, she'd do it, driving her cock into her and pushing on to wake both of them up with feverish and shameless sexual indulgence, as it should be in the morning for this family.

Tharja was stirred from her sleep by the commotion of her daughter waking up to fuck Cordelia, and it brought her in turn to a hard, aching erection she wanted dealt with. So, she began to nudge Severa. "Your mistress is hard, pet," she said firmly. "And I hope you're ready to do something with this?'

Gasping up into life and consciousness, Severa was swift in doing as she had to do, getting up into Tharja's lap before she even knew what was happening, impaling herself down onto the big cock and only realizing she was taking it as she howled, 'Gods!" and felt the meaty shaft fill her with brutal and merciless vigor. Her hips were already hard at work giving in to it though, bouncing atop the dick in ready acceptance. "Nngh, go-good morning."

Tharja lay back content. "Good morning," she replied, looking around her. It was the start of a new day, and already they were focused on indulging in carnal blisses from the very start. It exactly what Noire and Tharja had been plotting, brought to beautiful fruition now. A wild expression of shameless joy and delirium, one that cared about nothing now but unraveling delight. They were a family now. A shamelessly incestuous family built on love and lust, and Tharja knew it was the outcome she craved above all others.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
